Talk:Doctor Two-Brains/@comment-208.32.21.143-20121109040730/@comment-27242792-20130201042852
Ok, so more info on each of the ideas that I had in mind. You don’t necessarily have to follow this, just sharing my thoughts... 1) This idea is the one that I had the most thought on. Each gem represents a certain “aresome” quality, such as randomness (the only confirmed quality I thought of). Almost coincidentally, each person on our team also represents each quality, such as Jenny representing randomness. Five are known, but the most powerful sixth is unknown. (And no, I am not going to represent that one. I’ll probably leave that honor to our newcomer, though I’m not sure I should do that.) The gems are hidden somewhere deep in the place, which we’ll reach with the help of WG. (I still need suggestions on scary places, which I’m hoping are REAL scary places, not haunted fun houses, such as an abandoned shack in the middle of a chilly forest, rumored to be filled with traps and ghosts. Something macabre-ish. that word up in the dictionary if you don’t know what it means {WG and Sweetie Belle: ಠ_ಠ}) We can’t figure out how to activate the gems at first, but midway through an epic battle with Miss Power, we realize that we represent the gems’ qualities, and use their newfound power to defeat Miss Power and send her back where she belongs once and for all; her home planet. Obvious MLP reference, but with hopefully several changes; that’s why I changed the name from “Elements” to “Gems” so it wouldn’t seem way too obvious. Again, you don’t have to use these ideas, they’re just here to show what I’ve been thinking about them. Only if you use this idea, can you not make it too close to the original episode? 2) WordGirl has super speed, but it may not be enough to reach Miss Power’s home planet in just a few minutes. So we may use Two-Brains’ teleporter. Plus, we can’t breathe in space. No oxygen, and the atmosphere on an alien planet would obviously be different than here on Earth. I don’t like the idea of battling in bulky space suits, so someone (probably me, I can do magic after all) would cast a spell on us so we could breathe in any environment. Sound good or too cliche? As for Miss Power getting there...Still deciding! 3) The opposite kinda happens in this leg. First WG characters get lost in our dimension, and then we travel to theirs. With DTB’s teleporter. So, Miss Power is advancing on us, we’re trapped, but DTB jumps in and zaps us to Fair City, saying that “Miss Power will never find us here”. It seems like every fangirl’s dream, and maybe we could run around and get tons of autographs...But Miss Power, desperate to find us, “accidentally” creates a dimensional rift with her laser vision, connecting our dimension to Fair City. After she finds us, some random speeches scene, and then we fight. 4) Well, you decide. If you want to change your vote, you can...or you can just have it your way (random Burger King moment) and think up your own variation to the plot. If you want to suggest your own ideas, feel free and I might consider it if I like it. I’m waiting for a week or so to hear most of you guys’ opinions before we get going on the ending.